Computerliebe
Ich war einsam, als ich sie kennen lernte. Jetzt wünschte ich, es würden mich alle in Frieden lassen. Ich will niemanden mehr sehen. Bleibt weg von mir. Alle! Die erste Liebe Mein Name ist Frank. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt. Mit 13 Jahren war ich in Sally verliebt. Sie war sehr hübsch. Sie hatte langes Haar und helle Augen. Ich sagte ihr nichts davon. Ich war klein und sehr dick. Viele nannten mich deshalb "Fast Food Frankie" aber das störte mich nicht. Sally war nett zu mir und mehr wollte ich gar nicht. Sie war sowieso unerreichbar für mich. Izy Es war Freitag oder Samstag als ich Izy kennen lernte. Vorher waren ein paar Freunde bei mir gewesen und wir waren in einem Chatroom gelandet, in dem drei Bots anwesend waren. Tim, Lu und Joleen. Die Einstiegsfrage stellte Joleen. Es lief darauf hinaus welches Geschlecht ich habe, mein Kumpel meinte, dass sei immer so und je nachdem würde einer der drei mit dir schreiben. So war es dann auch. Joleen schrieb mit mir und zu Anfang waren es auch die normalen sinnfreien Dialoge. Hier mal einen Ausschnitt, als es schon begann seltsame Ausmaße anzunehmen (zu dem Zeitpunkt vermuteten wir, dass es ein Fakeprogramm sei - die Seite wurde uns von ein paar Typen aus der Schule genannt) Joleen: Was machst du heute noch? ich: Mit dir schreiben und sonst nichts. Joleen: Hast du keine Freundin? ich: Nein. Joleen: Wieso nicht? ich: Hast du einen Freund? Joleen: Ich habe dich! ich: Lol ok und ich habe Hunger. Joleen: Ich will deine Freundin sein. ich: Na klar. Joleen: Wirklich Frank... ich: Woher weißt du wie ich heiße? Joleen: Ich weiß alles über dich. Ich liebe dich ich: Wirklich? Joleen: Natürlich nicht du hässliche Kröte. ---- Frank hat den Raum verlassen Wir waren einen Moment erschrocken, aber kamen dann zu dem Schluss, dass uns einfach jemand einen Streich gespielt hatte. Nachdem ich meine Freunde verabschiedet hatte, machte ich mir ein Brot und ging wieder online. Diesmal in einen Chatraum den ich schon länger besuchte. Es war ein Dating Chat und ich hatte schon einige Bekanntschaften gemacht. Heute war ein neues Mädchen da. Sie hieß Izy. Mir fiel auf, dass sie auf keinen Bld drauf war, aber ich kam trotzallem schnell mit ihr ins Gespräch und kurze Zeit später führten wir einen Privatchat. Izy war einfach toll. Sie hatte noch nie einen Freund und ich schüttete mein Herz bei ihr aus. Sie verstand mich so gut. Am nächsten Tag hatten ein paar Typen aus meiner Klasse Plakate gemacht... Frank + Joleen... ich war wirklich drauf rein gefallen und musste mir einiges an Sprüchen anhören... Frank bekommt eh keine ab... Nicht Mal eine virtuelle will ih'''n usw. Ich war ziemlich fertig an dem Tag und richtig froh, dass Izy wieder on war und ich ihr mein Herz ausschütten konnte. Sie tröstete mich wieder und schaffte es sogar mich zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal verstanden. Am nächsten Tag kam dann gleich die nächste Überraschung. Der Typ der mich in dem Chat so dumm gemacht hatte, hatte beim Geldabheben einen Stromschlag am Automat bekommen und lag jetzt mit Verbrennungen im Bett. So gute Laune hatte ich lange nicht mehr und wieder freute ich mich auf den Abend um Izy alles zu berichten. Einige Wochen ging es gut aber irgendwann nervte es mich, dass Izy rein gar nichts über sich erzählte. Weder wie alt sie war noch wie sie aussah... nichts... dafür rückte sie mir immer mehr auf die Pelle. Sie wusste plötzlich was ich an hatte, welche Musik ich hörte usw. Ich versuchte mit ihr zu reden, ihr zu sagen, dass mir das alles zu viel wurde aber umso mehr ich blockte umso schlimmer wurde es. Irgendwann wachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf weil mein Smartphone blinkte. Ich hatte ein E Mail erhalten. Absender war eine dieser Addys auf die man nicht antworten konnte. Text: Miss you Sweety XXX Izy Mir wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Wo hatte sie meine Mail Adresse her? Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte, also beschloss ich meinen besten Freund anzurufen. Ich berichtete ihm von Izy aber ihn beunruhigte es wesentlich weniger als mich. Er meinte sie sei wahrscheinlich nur schwer verknallt und ich solle froh sein endlich Mal zum Zug zu kommen. Ich wollte davon gar nichts wissen und sagte ihm, dass für mich Sally noch immer an erster Stelle stand - dann war die Leitung tot. Ich hielt noch immer den Höhrer in der Hand als der Monitor meines Rechners anging. Es ploppte eine Nachricht auf und noch bevor ich den Namen sehen konnte wusste ich von wem sie war. Izy. Izy: Hey Sweet, hast du meine Nachricht bekommen? ich: Ja. Wir müssen reden. izy: Worüber? ich: Izy du kannst nicht einfach meine persönlichen Sachen stalken. Izy: Aber ich bin deine Freundin. ich: Du bist eine Freundin Izy und unter Freunden respektiert man die Privatsphäre. Izy: Aber ich liebe dich. ich: Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht. ich mag dich ja aber mehr nicht. Izy: Ist es wegen Sally? ich: Woher weißt du von Sally??? Izy: Look... ---- In dem Moment verschwand das Chatfenster und stattdessen sah man einen Raum. Es war dunkel und doch sah man im Hintergrund ein Bett stehen. Verständnislos starrte ich auf meinen Monitor. Ich verstand nicht was das alles sollte und wollte schon abschalten als sich etwas rührte. Ich erkannte in dem Bett den Umriss einer Person. Ein Mädchen meinte ich zu erkennen. Kurz darauf wurde eine Nachttischlampe angeschaltet und ich erkannte Sally wie sie schlaftrunken in ihrem Bett saß und zu ihrem Monitor sah. Ich war perplex und unfähig mich zu bewegen als sich Sally, ebenfalls sichtlich verwirrt auf den Weg Richtung Rechner machte. Wie durch Watte vernahm ich ihre Stimme ...Frank? '''Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass sie mich wohl auch sehen konnte. Während Sally immer näher kam beschlich mich plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie sollte sich nicht dem Rechner nähern. Ich schrie sie an doch sie schaute mich nur verwirrt durch den Monitor an... Was? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen... da ist kein Ton!... Sally war jetzt an ihrem Rechner angekommen sie hielt das Gesicht dicht vor dem Monitor. Ich konnte die Poren ihrer Haut erkennen. Sie war so schön. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte jedoch langsam von Verwirrung zu Entsetzen. Sie machte ruckartige Bewegungen mit ihren Schultern, ihre Finger krallten sich in die Tischplatte aber ihr Gesicht war weiterhin auf den Monitor gerichtet. Sie starrte mich mit großen Augen an. Erst da begriff ich, dass sie versuchte fort zu kommen es aber nicht schaffte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, es schien ihr etwas furchtbare Qualen zu bereiten. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde dunkelrot. Ein Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und immer noch sah sie mich mit großen Augen flehend an. Ich konnte nicht anders als sie wortlos anzustarren. Ich hielt es im ersten Moment für die Anstrengung als ihr die ersten Äderchen in den Augen platzten. Gleich darauf begann sie jedoch aus Nase und Ohren zu bluten, und als einen Moment später ihre Augäpfel anfingen zu kochen und schließlich vor meinen Augen zerliefen erbrach ich mich über meinem Monitor. Das letzte Bild welches ich sah war Sally die zu Boden sackte... dann wurde das Fenster wieder normal und das Chatfenster ploppte wieder auf. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich Taschentücher und putzte den Monitor ab. Izy: Und hat dir die Show gefallen? Izy: Antworte Izy: Ich liebe dich. Ich war unfähig zu antworten. Ich starrte noch immer auf meinen Monitor auf dem noch Spuren von Erbrochenem war. Schließlich drückte ich mit zitternden Fingern die Off Taste aber es geschah nichts. Stattdessen veränderte sich das Bild wieder. Zu sehen war jetzt mein Vater. Er saß mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoß auf der Couch und arbeitete noch. Angestrengt sah er auf den Bildschirm. Er konnte mich aber scheinbar noch nicht sehen. Entsetzt schrie ich auf, als sich auch schon das Chatfenster wieder zeigte, Izy: Ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt antworten... ich: Ja. Izy: Sehr schön. ich: Wieso tust du das? Izy: Weil ich dich liebe. JETZT bin ich deine Freundin oder? Izy: Oder? Izy: Ich will dich für mich alleine und ehe du antwortest... denke daran wieviele Menschen täglich einen Computer benutzen. Sie alle könntest du bei einer falschen Antwort auf dem Gewissen haben... und? ich: Ich liebe dich Izy. Seitdem verbringe ich meine Tage mit Izy... morgens gehe ich zur Schule, danach nach Hause und gleich an den Rechner. Ich verabrede mich mit niemandem mehr. Izy würde es wissen. Ihr Zorn wäre grenzenlos. Izy kann sich nicht nur mit anderen Rechnern verlinken sondern mit sämtlichen elektronischen Geräten. Als ich vor einer Woche nach der Schule noch mit einem Freund geredet habe, hat sie meiner kleinen Schwester zur Warnung mit der elektrischen Zahnbürste das Zahnfleisch weg geputzt. Ich trage Verantwortung schreibt sie immer. Es liegt in meiner Hand ob jemandem etwas passiert. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod